


honey you’re familiar, like my mirror years ago

by milkyology_xx (cloudchasers_xx)



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Unresolved Sexual Tension?, cause i'm falling down the rabbit hold again, in the office, my sleep deprived babies who only have half a mind of what they're doing, no beta we die like patrick lloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudchasers_xx/pseuds/milkyology_xx
Summary: "It's three in the morning, dude." Seth rolls his eyes, gesturing to the clock on the wall as though Lyor is currently unaware of the time."I know, dude." Lyor rolls his eyes hard enough that his whole head shifts with the movement as he tries to figure out the desk, "So help me figure this shit out or go home."❝ babe, there's something wretched about thissomething so precious about thisoh, what a sin ❞
Relationships: Lyor Boone/Seth Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	honey you’re familiar, like my mirror years ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hideous_Sun_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideous_Sun_Demon/gifts).



> thanks to @Hideous_Sun_Demon for answering all my weird ass questions 
> 
> the sex isn't really angry cause they get Distracted Quickly.

"You're driving me crazy, Lyor."

Lyor looks up from where he's sitting on the floor, surrounded my pieces of their yet-to-be-built desks - he's got the IKEA instructions in his hand and a pencil tucked behind his ear, "You're doing that all on your own." he responds, letting out an exasperated sigh and dropping what might be a leg, or might just be another— he tilts his head, another support beam? Do desks need support beams? And, if so, do they need more than one? It doesn't really matter, he's pretty sure he's sleep deprived at this point. "Are you gonna help or just hover around until I'm done?"

"It's three in the morning, dude." Seth rolls his eyes, gesturing to the clock on the wall as though Lyor is currently unaware of the time.

"I know, _dude_." Lyor mocks, rolling his eyes hard enough that his whole head shifts with the movement as he tries to figure out the desk, "So help me figure this shit out or go home."

"What, so you can tell Aaron that I did nothing to set up our office?" Seth shoots back.

"I don't know why you're upset!" Lyor raises his voice a little, his hand coming up to drag through his already disheveled and, quite frankly, currently disastrous looking hair as he drags his hand over his face and slowly gets to his feet, his knees popping from being wedged underneath of him for so long. Honestly, he's ready to just get home and crash, but Seth's making it so damn hard, Lyor's a little irritated. "Seriously though, what are you so moody about?"

Seth huffs, his hands on his hips and his lips tilted down into a frown, "You're just annoying the fuck out of me."

"I'm literally not doing _anything_." Lyor says, shifting in a way that makes the instructions, still in his hand, crumple when he moves - Seth makes a face, his frown deepening, "I'm-"

"That! _That_ noise!"

"What? I'm talking! What noise, Seth? What noise?"

"You know what, just—" Seth starts, his expression shifting into something that Lyor's never seen - something that threads between frustration and giving in, to what, Lyor doesn't know, "—just shut the fuck up, Lyor."

And Lyor is about eighty percent sure he's about to be punched for the second time in his life so he's not really ready for it when Seth reaches forward and fists his hands into Lyor's shirt instead of slamming them into his face - he manages to get a startled _what_ out before he's shoved back into the nearest wall with Seth's whole body pinning him there and Seth's mouth crashing up against his.

Lyor's still stunned when Seth pulls him forward, impossibility closer before shoving him back again - it's as though he's saying _hey, wake up, I'm kissing you here_ and Lyor jolts against him right at about the time Seth's tongue touches between his lips.

Seth makes a frustrated noise against his mouth when Lyor still doesn't respond and Lyor finally, _finally_ , gets with the program, tilting his head to the side to fit their lips together properly - his hands, somehow, end up on Seth face, fingertips tracing through the stubble on Seth's cheeks until they can cradle his face properly.

"Fuck, Lyor." Seth curses against his mouth, breathing hard against him - he doesn't know what he's doing, so he asks, "Are we doing this?"

And Lyor's got his fingers into Seth's hair now, tugging them back together for a brief slide of lips, his tongue flicking, quick and too brief, into the heat of Seth's mouth, "Don't know," he says, barely a whisper, "you started it, asshole."

Seth leans into him, shifting his hips and slipping his thigh up and in-between Lyor's ridiculously long legs - Lyor moans into Seth's mouth, his breath catching on the sound with his fingers twisting further into Seth's hair, "That's a yes?" he asks, grinding down against the pressure of Seth's leg.

"Shut up, Lyor." Seth breathes again, taking a step back and pulling Lyor with him.

He keeps walking back, too distracted by Lyor's insistent mouth on him to pay attention and on the third step his foot lands down on a stray piece of desk - he makes a sound against Lyor's lips which is the only warning Lyor has before they're both crashing down to the office floor.

Lyor's got a hand braced on the ground beside Seth's head, his other cradling Seth's skull to keep it from smashing off the carpeted floor, "Fuck." they both curse, then laugh, "Shut up, shut up." Seth repeats, through laughter and then Lyor's shifting above him, bringing his knees up against Seth's thighs and grinding down - Seth's laugh stutters to a halt, breaking into a low groan instead.

Seth reaches between them for Lyor's pants at the same time as Lyor reaches for Seth - they look at each other, "You do me, I'll do you." Lyor says, pushing Seth's hands out of the way before flicking open the button of Seth's ridiculously tight torn up jeans and thumbing the zipper down - his knuckles brush against the hardening heat of Seth's cock and Lyor's exhale comes out shaky at the contact.

"Fuck," Lyor groans when he shifts down to drag Seth's pants to his knees, "okay, I'll wait, I gotta-"

And Lyor wraps his devastatingly long fingers around the wide base of Seth's rapidly filling out cock and he's leaning so close when he slides his hand along the length, tugging down to watch the head of Seth's cock peek out from under his foreskin - he's wet already and it makes the slide so so good.

"I didn't know you weren't cut." Lyor mumbles, looking up to catch Seth's eyes just as Seth moves up onto his forearms, propped up to look down his body at Lyor - it's a whole lot to take in from this angle, with Lyor looking up from between his legs.

"Not sure when that would have come up." Seth starts, his cheeks and neck flushing red, "That's... okay?" he asks, hesitantly.

"Oh, Seth, that's... that's _so_ okay." Lyor says, sliding his hand up and down the length of Seth's cock again, leaning so close that Seth can feel the damp heat of his breath against his length, "Can I-"

"Jesus, Lyor, yes, whatever you want."

And Lyor leans in at the same time he shifts his hand enough to expose the head again, he drags his tongue over the tip, moaning low at the taste - at Seth's taste.

He drags the smooth layer of skin back up until there's just a peak and licks again before tilting his head and pressing his tongue between the foreskin and Seth's sensitive head and tracing him in a slow circle - Seth's whole body shudders beneath him, and Seth's leaning his head back to take a long, shaking breath before looking down again.

Seth can barely stay propped up with the way his body is reacting so he shifts to one elbow on the ground beside him, his other reaching to thread through Lyor's disarrayed hair - his stomach clenches when Lyor's mouth closes in around his cockhead and he moans, loudly, the fingers in Lyor's hair getting tangled up, "Fuck, Lyor, fuck."

Lyor looks up, eyes dark and face flushed and he watches Seth as he does it again - swirling his tongue around Seth's cock between the folds of flesh before tonguing at the exposed head and groaning deep at the back of his throat.

He's got one hand on Seth's cock and the other down between his legs; Seth can see his shoulder shifting and gets hit by a wave of want so strong that he has to remember how to breath because Lyor is jerking off like he just can't help himself - like Lyor's so turned on by sucking his cock that he's got to touch himself, "D-don't come Lyor." he manages to get out, gasping.

Lyor stops, his mouth hovering over the tip of Seth's cock and his breath is just toeing the line of too much and not enough that Seth's of half a mind to just press down with the hand that's still wrapped up in his hair to get him to continue, but there's, he wants-

"I wanna-" he starts, groaning when Lyor tongues at the sensitive head of his cock again, licking away the beads of pre-come that have gathered there - he fists his hand deeper into Lyor's hair and pulls his head back by force; Lyor moans low and loud and Seth files that away for later, "I want to see you too."

And Lyor looks down at Seth's hard, thick cock, wide underneath his fingers before looking back up to Seth, "Yeah. Okay." he croaks and his voice sounds wrecked - Seth wants to hear that husky, hoarse, just sucked his cock voice for the rest of his goddamn life.

Lyor crawls back up his body, coming to rest on Seth's upper thighs - he's got his cock in his hand and Seth's mouth fills with spit at the sight; he swallows, hard, his next breath coming out in a long exhale that has the shape of Lyor's name, "Like what you see?" Lyor asks and yes, yeah, Seth would like to get his hands, his mouth, his everything on that cock _immediately_.

"Fuck, come here." Seth grins instead - he reaches forward to grab Lyor by his hips and pull, urging Lyor to shift up higher along his body until he has to brace himself on the floor above Seth's head, his cock hanging thick and hard and close to Seth's watering mouth.

Lyor's shaky laugh at being moved so forcefully shudders into a broken moan when Seth's parted lips slide along the side of his cock then back to the head to wrap around him - Seth groans around him, stretching his lips wide and taking him as deep as he can.

Lyor's cock hits the back of his throat and he gags, clenching around the wet, leaking head - he pauses, breathing hard through his nose before, impossibly, taking him deeper.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Lyor groans, desperately trying not to shove the rest of his long, heavy cock down the opening length of Seth's throat, "Fuck, fuck, Seth."

He leans back, just a little, coming to his knees so that he's still fitting into Seth's mouth but so that he can also reach back to wrap his long fingers around Seth's messily leaking cock.

Seth's body jerks underneath of him, his mouth vibrating around Lyor's cock on a moan and there's not a chance in hell that Lyor's going to last through much more of this, "H-hey," he tries, his hand sliding along the length of Seth's uncut cock, "hey I'm n-not gonna — fuck — last like this."

Seth's mouth is stretched wide, aching at the edges where the stretch of Lyor's cock is making him work for it, but Lyor can still feel the way he smiles around the weight, his throat clenching again on a swallow and fuck, Lyor's whole body goes rigid for a second, his stomach tensing and his back curving - he shudders on top of Seth, his thick cock spilling hot down the easy slide of Seth's throat.

He swallows down around the flood of spit and comes in his mouth and moans when he feels some spill out from the corners of his lips as Lyor pulls back slowly, groaning, low, when Seth licks at his softening cockhead as it's leaving his mouth.

Seth's hips push up, a gentle reminder to Lyor that he's still got those incredibly long fingers wrapped, tight and perfect, around his leaking cock and Lyor curses, mumbling a quiet sorry before he's stroking up and down the length again - his thumb slipping over Seth's sensitive head each time the skin's pulled back, sliding through the mess of precome until Seth's shuddering beneath him and coming all over his knuckles with a groan of Lyor's name.

Lyor collapses down beside him, shoving the pieces of desk out of his way on the way down and they just breathe side-by-side for a few minutes.

"Seth," he whispers softly, grabbing his hand, "we still have to finish setting these up."


End file.
